The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method of the display apparatus.
Recently, it has been important to ensure reliability of display elements in a display apparatus. Particularly, ensuring structural and mechanical reliability in terms of display performance is still a necessary item, which is the same as it was in the past.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-173193 as follows, in order to suppress a reduction in life-span of elements due to temperature increase due to the current amount, controlling a horizontal scanning line to be lit on or off so as to suppress overcurrent by using data, such as image data which can be used to determine a display state of a device, to determine circumstances of an image, is proposed as a technique.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-173193, very complex control is performed to combine a gate signal and a source signal, and various feedback control operations such as controlling a lighting period are performed, so that many algorithms are used. Therefore, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost is increased in order to ensure reliability. In addition, control using complex algorithms results in an increase in power consumption of a driver IC, which generates degradation of power performance.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240617, a technique is disclosed for controlling optical characteristics such as the index of refraction by quantitatively detecting an amount of change of deformation due to a small force on a display apparatus, using an optical detecting unit of a polarization detecting device as a change in a polarized state of incident light.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240617, when there is light scattering in terms of relatively intensive external light from other light sources, for example sunlight or an indoor fluorescent light, or noise due to reflection of the external light, it is difficult to detect a small index of refraction caused by deformation.